Christmas at Godric's Hollow HarrySnapeDraco
by samhaincat
Summary: After HBP, Draco lies very ill and is visited by three Christmas Spirits, Harry destroys a Horcrux and is badly injured. Snape must help. An unexpected person surfaces.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First part of my Christmas trilogy, it takes place after HBP._

_Big thanks to Catmint for beta'ing this story for me._

_Disclaimer: none of this is mine, it all belongs to JKR._

**Christmas trilogy Part One: Draco Malfoy (A Visit from Three Christmas Spirits)**

O Holy Night

Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure

**_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining_**

_… _**_Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
_**

A fierce bitter wind had kicked up outside the hovel. The clouds threatened to coat the stark frozen ground with snow. Inside the hovel, a young wizard shivered helplessly from the cold. He was slowly becoming more and more lucid day after day. He buried himself under the covers, to try and keep warm. The fire had gone out but he was still much too weak to even attempt to get up and get it started again.

His dreams were a swirl of green flashes, horrendous pain and emptiness. Most of the time when he awoke he was alone; other times a cold hand rested on his forehead and a silky voice calmed his screams.

His bleary eyes rested on the small Muggle music box perched precariously between the rows of books lining the walls. He realized it was Christmas, or close to it by the sounds emanating from it. Snape must have left it on for him. His eyes slowly closed again as he sank into a restless sleep.

"Wake up, Malfoy!"

He blinked wearily, then inhaled sharply and shrank back. A cry of pain escaped his lips as his muscles contracted. Glistening in front of him was Nearly Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost.

"You almost killed one of my Gryffindors with those poisoned chocolates!"

He didn't respond, just stared.

"Cat got your tongue, young Malfoy? Just as arrogant and despicable as your father." Nick shook his head a little too forcefully, causing it to roll off his shoulders and hang from his neck by a thread.

Draco closed his eyes tightly. "G-go a-away," he managed to hoarsely whisper.

Oh no you don't. I'm here to show you Christmas Past and you won't whine your way out of this." The affronted ghost snorted as he straightened his head again.

The pale blond on the bed refused to open his eyes. "No! Noooooooooooooo, p-please," Draco protested weakly as Nick waved his wand and he found himself floating along effortlessly beside him.

He was whisked through the air. He knew it was cold but he didn't feel it. He found himself in front of a decrepit hovel. He gasped as he found himself hauled right through the wall. Inside a tall dark haired man snarled at a thin pale woman. "We haven't got any money!"

"I know, love, but think of Severus - he's just a little boy and it's Christmas. I could just use my wand this one time and…"

The thin man sneered. "You think I can't provide for the brat! He has food and a roof over his head; that's enough! You are forbidden from using that hocus pocus." He advanced on the woman while a small boy huddled, crying, in the corner.

"Not all people grew up spoiled rotten, getting everything they ever wanted," Nick chided.

"I w-wasn't!" Draco croaked out.

Nick waved his wand again.

Suddenly he was at Malfoy Manor. His mother stood in the room. "Mother?" He threw himself towards her but ended up stumbling right through her.

"She can't see you," Nick remarked with an amused grin.

It was then that Draco noticed himself – that is the ten-year-old version of himself - in the process of throwing a temper tantrum.

"You promised me a new broom! You lied to me! I might as well have been born into a Muggle family. You don't love me!" The young blond stamped his feet.

The tall blonde woman ran to him. "Hush, darling, don't upset yourself so. Of course I love you; you are my only son. I'll order the best broom I can find for you for Christmas. " She kissed him on the forehead. He smirked.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the teenaged wizard beside him and earned himself a glare in return.

Nick waved his wand again. This time they found themselves in a Muggle neighborhood where every house looked the same as the other. They went inside where an overweight blond boy was also throwing a tantrum. "The freak touched one my soldiers!" he screamed.

A tall, scrawny woman with a thin, bitter face ran out of the kitchen, bent down and hauled the small black-haired boy from behind the sofa to his feet. A stark lightning-shaped scar stood out on his pale forehead.

"I didn't touch it," he explained quietly.

She hauled him roughly out of the room and hurled him into a broom closet and locked him in. "You stay in your room until Christmas is over!" she shrieked. You are not part of this family!"

Nick forced Draco into the small cupboard. The little black-haired boy sat huddled against the wall, tears streaming out of his green eyes while he whispered, "It's not fair." Awhile later, the cupboard door flew open and an enormous burly man with a huge head poked his face inside. "So you thought you could touch Dudley's toys? Maybe it's time you were taught a lesson!"

The small, pale, tear-strained face looked up at him, terror-stricken.

Before he had a chance to blink, Draco was back in his own bed. Alone. He warily glanced around the room. His heart was still racing; he had felt Potter's fear. He took a shaky breath and sank beneath the covers again.

A while later a rather grating voice called his name. "Draco? Come on Draco, wakey wakey. I'm here to take you on an adventure."

He opened his eyes and gasped to find Moaning Myrtle's face right next to his. She giggled. "Hi Draco, I've missed you. Are you feeling all right? You don't look well." Her brow furrowed. "Perhaps a nice hot bath would do you good?" She giggled again.

He cleared his throat. "W-why are you h-here?"

"I've been given the task of showing you Christmas Present."

"W-who," he paused to concentrate on his words, "gave y-you that task?" He asked wearily, again forcing himself shakily into a sitting position as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

She giggled. "I can't tell you that. Come on!"

With a sharp intake of air, Draco found himself heading headfirst down the toilet and through the pipes. The cold water didn't freeze him and he could still breathe fine. He found himself once again at Malfoy Manor. This time he was in his own bedroom. His mother was there on her knees beside his bed, crying bitterly.

"M-Mother." He dropped to his knees beside her. Tears welled up in his own eyes. "Mum." He pleaded with her to look up.

"Don't, it's ok. Hush; don't make yourself more ill. She can't see you," Myrtle crooned, trying to calm him.

"W-why a-am I h-h-here?" Draco stuttered.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. What have we done to you? You are my only son; I'm going to lose you because of choices we made. It was my job as your mother to keep you safe." His mother looked up staring off into space right through him.

Draco's heart clenched. He had never seen his mother look so haggard. Her usual porcelain skin was grey; her blue eyes dull, rimmed in red. Her hair wasstraggled and unkempt.

"N-not your fault. W-wanted to be like D-Dad. D-didn't know it would be like t-this," he said, distraught.

"It's time to go. Come on."

He shook his head but found himself going down the toilet in his bathroom.

"T-that was cruel!" He gulped.

"I'm sorry." She looked genuinely guilty. "But it's the life you have chosen, isn't it? You could have turned away from it years ago. Instead in second year, you made fun of me when you found out the heir of Slytherin was the one responsible for my death." Myrtle grew serious for a moment, and then big fat tears welled in her ghostly eyes. "I will never get to grow up, I'll never have a life because of someone you worship."

"You w-were the Mudblood that d-died?" he whispered his voice trembling with shock.

"_Yes_!" she hissed at him.

"S-sorry. D-don't, I don't worship him. H-he almost k-killed me."

She snorted. "Well, you were lucky to have Professor Snape care enough to save you."

He found himself in a graveyard and there in front of him were two weeping adults. A man and a woman. They lay flowers down on the grave in front of them.

"We lost you much too soon. We will always love you."

He saw the name on the gravestone. Cedric Diggory.

He turned to Myrtle and whimpered. "N-no, I d-don't want to see this; please back to Spinner'sEnd."

"Why Draco, why does it bother you - Cedric's death? Weren't you the one that said he was the first of many who would die….."

"S-stop," he pleaded, closing his eyes to the terrible grief he witnessed in front of him.

When he next opened his eyes Myrtle was gone. He found himself standing in Hogsmeade. "Oh great," he mumbled upon seeing the Golden Trio with their friends.

"It's so wonderful to be strolling the streets of Hogsmeade without having to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters," Ginny commented.

"A lot of people died to make that possible," Harry said sadly, taking Ginny's hand.

"We have to look to the future now. Harry, if it hadn't been for you there wouldn't _be_ any future, not for any of us," Ron stated.

"'Mione? Are you all right?" Harry asked the quiet witch.

She smiled wryly. "Yes, I was just thinking about the Death Eaters who died. Entire families were wiped out. Do you think any of them came to the conclusion that they were on the wrong side or did they all die still believing in everything that Voldemort stood for?"

"I don't care to think about them. I'm just glad they're dead," Neville said fiercely.

"We're all going to have a wonderful life now," Luna stated dreamily, her holly earrings bobbing merrily.

Draco's heart skipped a beat - the Dark Lord was gone? Potter had done it? When had all this happened? He hoped his parents had made it through alive.

His heart stopped when Potter and his entourage came closer. He was standing right in front of them yet they didn't seem to see him. "M-Myrtle?" he called out. He must still be invisible but where was his ghost? He focused on Spinner's End and found that he started to float in that direction. He hoped to find Snape there by now and maybe find out what happened to his parents.

The small house was dark but the front door was open. He entered to find his former professor slumped on the floor with a bottle of Firewhisky. The dark eyes stared off into space.

"Professor Snape?" he spoke, realizing a second later that the man couldn't hear him.

The dark head shook sadly. "Dead, they are all dead," he whispered repeatedly.

"W- who?" Draco asked with trepidation.

But the Potions Master slumped over, too drunk to say anymore.

Fear clenching his heart, Draco headed back to Hogsmeade. There on the street he saw Pansy. He was so relieved to see her well. He hurried towards her but then came to a screeching stop as Dean Thomas came out of a store and handed her a gift. She beamed up at him as they walked together hand-in-hand. His heart clenched.

He shook his head in shock; this couldn't be true, she would never cheat on him, especially not with a blasted Gryffindor. Suddenly he froze- Professor Dumbledore stood shimmering in front of him. He didn't say anything but pointed. Guilt-stricken and nauseous Draco floated backwards away from him. The former Headmaster lifted a long bony hand and pointed a finger towards a field just outside of Hogsmeade.

"N – no," he whimpered. He knew there was a graveyard there. A graveyard for destitute wizards. He didn't want to go there.

But the Headmaster kept pointing. With a whimper Draco headed slowly in the direction of the graveyard. His heart leapt when he saw the Mudblood Granger and Potter standing there.

"I despised him all those years at Hogwarts but he didn't deserve this. He would have switched sides," Potter stated.

"He didn't _have_ to become a Death Eater."

"He was a git but when he realized what he had gotten into he was scared for his life and for his family."

Draco moved closer. With fear clenching around his heart Draco saw the inscription:

Draco Malfoy 

_Beloved and cherished son_

_Age 17_

Beside his grave were to two others, his parents.

"_Nooooooooooo_!" he screamed.

"I-I don't want to die, I d-don't want them to die," he sobbed over and over again. He realized someone was holding him tightly while gently stroking his back and hair. When the storm of tears passed he thought Snape must have come back, although he was amazed that he was being so gentle. Aside from forcing potions down his throat he didn't spend much time with him and barely spoke to him. He didn't want to let go of the warmth. He buried his face against the robes, and the beard tickled his nose. Suddenly it hit him that Snape didn't have a beard. With a gasp he pulled back, then with every ounce of strength he had left he pressed himself fearfully against the wall.

"Calm down, Draco. I assure you I won't hurt you."

Draco frantically looked around and he realized that he was back at Spinner's End, lying on the bed and there in front of him was Dumbledore andhe wasn't shimmering anymore. He looked solid. The former headmaster turned and re-ignited the fire in the grate.

"Am I d-dead?" Draco asked plaintively.

"No."

"But you're dead, andy-you c-could t-touch me."

"Shhhh dear boy. Take some deep breaths. I know this is rather upsetting to you right now, especially in your condition, but I assure you I am not dead."

"I s-saw you die," Draco choked out, shaking profusely.

"One can't die if one is already dead," Dumbledore said cryptically.

"But -"

"Shhh, Draco, I will explain everything much later. I'm sorry I put you through all this, but I needed to make sure. Are you ready to come to the right side?"

"Yes, I w-was in the t-tower, I-I lowered my w-wand."

"I know, but a lot has happened and I needed to confirm that you hadn't changed your mind. There is hope, dear boy."

"S-Snape killed you!" he shrieked, his gray eyes wide with confusion.

"Now is not the time for me to explain all this; you need to rest. Suffice it to say that what I told you in the tower still stands. I fully trust Severus Snape. However, I do not want you to say anything to him. I will return later today. Do you understand, Draco?" Dumbledore asked, concern evident in his voice.

Draco nodded. "My parents?" he whispered hesitantly.

"They are both still alive. What you saw was a vision of Christmas in the future and what _could_ happen, not what necessarily _will_."

Draco shook his head repeatedly.

"Draco, STOP. I am sorry-I have worn you out far too much with the help of Nick and Myrtle. You need to sleep now."

He turned and handed Draco a white fluffy teddy bear. "A little early Christmas gift!"

The teen frowned. "I'm not a c-child."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, lifted the blanket and tucked the bear up against him.

Draco realized the bear was like a hot water-bottle it radiated warmth into his chilly bones. He wrapped his arms around it, holding it close, andwith a sigh he lay his head down on it. Just before he drifted off into an exhausted sleep, he felt the headmaster's hand briefly rest on his head.

"Focus on hope, my dear boy. Happy Christmas."

* * *

_A/N2: This is the first part of a trilogy. All take place after HBP. Part two is centered on Harry; part three will focus on Snape and then all. All your questions will be answered. Is Dumbledore truly alive? What happened to him? Why is Draco so ill? What happened to him? Has Harry found anymore Horcuxes?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers! Below is finally the second one shot of my Christmas Trilogy (the trilogy takes place after HBP). It took me till almost midnight to finally finish it. I'm hoping to have the third part up on Saturday morning at the latest._

**_Big Thanks to Catmint for beta'ing this for me. Great Job! -much appreciated._**

**Harry Potter: A Christmas in Godric's Hollow**

O Holy Night Lyrics  
Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure

**_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining_**

_… _**_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_ **

Deep in the heart of a small Muggle village stood a quaint two-storey cottage. It had been lovingly rebuilt by heartbroken witches and wizards after having been the scene of tragedy over 16 years past. It was now a landholding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Smoke curled out of the chimney into the cold winter air.

A black-haired teenager lay on the sofa in a deep sleep. A redheaded girl sat on the floor, curled up against the sofa with a worried look on her face.

The door to the cottage swung open and four more teens came through the door.

"How is he?" asked Hermione as she brushed snow off her sleeve.

"Thankfully still in a peaceful sleep. Did you find what you needed?" Ginny asked, looking specifically at Neville. The gangly boy nodded, throwing a worried glance at the black-haired wizard on the sofa. "I'm going to cut up the plants right now and then brew them."

Ron and Luna followed the other two through the door.

"Shouldn't one of us at least try to find Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked.

"I heard she went to Ireland. There are leprechauns in Ireland - maybe she's looking for a pot of gold," Luna chimed in.

"If he doesn't improve we're going to have to take him to St. Mungo's," Hermione stated.

"NO! Harry said they wouldn't be able to help. _No-one_ can know what he's been doing!" Ginny responded vehemently.

"Well, we can't just let him continue to suffer like this!" Hermione argued.

"Do you think I _enjoy_ seeing him suffer? It's torture when he's in so much pain!" Ginny shrieked.

"Bloody hell, would the two of you stop screeching? We'reall worried about Harry; let's see if Neville's paste will help," Ron interjected.

"Harry needs Professor Snape," Luna suddenly said.

"How can you say that? He killed Dumbledore, he's a Death Eater, he's totally evil!" Ron shouted.

"Shhhh, you'll wake Harry." Ginny glared at her brother.

Harry heard voices and he realized it was his friends. He knew they had been terribly worried about him ever since he haddestroyed a Horcrux. They had come together at his parents' renovated cottage. The time had been bittersweet. Although he had no real memories of it, he immediately felt at home in Godric's Hollow. It was quaint and charming, with honeysuckle arbours and hedgerows. He had gone alone to visit his parents' graves, laying a bouquet of lilies he had bought at the flower shop, on his mother's grave. It felt odd looking at their graves. Sometimes they felt so close, like they were somehow near him, yet here in front of him was the callous truth, the cold gravestone bearing their names. He had sat out in the cold for over an hour, talking to them, telling them that he loved them and wished they could have been a part of his life. When he went back to the cottage, all his friends tiptoed around him. They knew how hard it had been for him. Hermione hadhugged him gently, Ginny hadhugged him fiercely. Ron had patted his shoulder, Neville had smiled sympathetically and Luna hadproceeded to talk about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack as a way of distracting him.

He realized how much he cared for them all. Somehow, in all those years at Hogwarts, he had found himself a family.

With help from all of them, he had found one of the Horcruxes that Mundungus has stolen from Grimmauld Place. When he had destroyed it, a flame had leapt out and shot into his chest and out of his back. With it came an unbearable pain. Ron and Neville had carried him back to the renovated version of his parents' cottage.

He had been barely able to move for over a week now. His days were spent guzzling large amounts of pain-relieving potions that barely took the edge off. The other time he spent sleeping heavily on dreamless sleep potions.

"It's ok, I'm already awake."

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione knelt down beside him, running her hand over his forehead.

He attempted to sit up but the pain flared so ferociously thathe bit his bottom lip as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione half-sobbed.

"He's going to be all right!" Ginny said fiercely. "Neville, have you got the paste to try yet?"

"Yes." He handed it to Ginny. "Careful - it's still warm."

Ginny gently pulled the blankets back. Harry's hand was over his forehead as he grimaced. She unbuttoned his pajama shirt, blushing slightly. Carefully, she lifted the bandage over his chest and then applied the paste as lightly as she could over the blackened burn mark. Ron lifted him so she could apply it on his back. She put the bandage back on and rebuttoned his shirt. Ron then held a glass full of pain potion to Harry's lips.

Harry felt terrible; he hated having everyone take care of him. It was humiliating when he couldn't even use the bathroom without Ron or Neville's help. When the pain was at its worst he ended up vomiting and that was one of the most embarrassing moments of all as Ginny usually held his head and attempted to comfort him. He hated being so helpless and in so much pain.

He couldn't afford to be immobilized when there were Horcruxes to be found. Any day now the Death Eaters could attack and kill the people he cared about. He had to stop them and Voldemort. He thought briefly of Snape. The evil wizard who had killed the headmaster, Dumbledore being the one man who could have helped him. Yet he remembered Dumbledore's withered hand. He remembered the headmaster saying that he had almost died after destroying that Horcrux, Snape had apparently saved him. Harry snorted. Snape the murderer. He would destroy him along with Voldemort. He hated Snape as much as he hated the wizard who hadkilled his parents.

"Is it any better now?" Luna asked, her blue eyes worried.

Harry shook his head.

"We will find a way to heal you," Hermione stated, digging through her bags, looking for another medical book she had taken out from the Hogsmeade library.

Ron sat on the edge of the sofa looking at him concerned. "Harry, I know you don't think it will help, but we need to do something. St. Mungos…"

"No, I want to stay here. It feel like I need to stay here."

"The healer will find Harry," Luna stated patting his hand.

Ron rolled his eyes, bringing a faint smile to Harry's face.

"I have to find the other Horcruxes," the dark-haired teen stated.

"Absolutely NOT; you are in _no_ condition to go _anywhere_!" Hermione shrieked.

Ginny nodded. "Don't be a fool, Harry; you'd be toast if a Death Eater got you now."

Harry was feeling a tiny bit better now that the pain-killing potion had taken effect.

"How am I going to get the one in Nagini? She's a snake and I can speak Parseltongue," he mused.

"Nagini is loyal to Voldemort, just like the Basilisk was. You couldn't command that so I highly doubt you can do anything of value to Voldemort's familiar," Hermione argued logically.

"I still have to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Forget about that now. Try and eat. I made Mum's famous brown sugar and milk oatmeal," Ginny offered.

He shook his head but could do nothing to stop the spoon heading towards his mouth. The redhead had such a determined look on her face thathe didn't dare refuse. He took a mouthful. He had forgotten how good Mrs. Weasley's oatmeal was.

He felt rather sleepy after eating and drifted off to sleep again.

_He was up in the tower,immobilized. Snape burst in, Dumbledore quietly pleaded, Snape hurled the Avada Kedavra…_

He awoke with a start and realized he was alone. He wondered where everyone had disappeared to. Fear entered his heart as he tried to sit up but with a strangled moan he fell back as the stab of pain once again shot through his burned chest.

"Here, Harry, take the painkiller," he heard a voice say, a familiar voice.

His eyes sprang open; there, crouched down beside the sofa, was Professor Dumbledore.

His mouth fell open.

They stared at each other for a moment. Harry was the first to break the silence. "This is a dream."

The headmaster smiled softly and chuckled. "No, dear boy, it is not. I'm sorry to startle you so. I owe you an explanation and I promise I will explain it all to you soon. Suffice it to say I am alive." His light blue eyes twinkled.

Harry shook his head. "I saw Snape kill you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I know this makes no sense to you at the moment but that is not important. You have sustained a serious injury and you need to be healed. I am assuming you obtained this injury upon destroying a Horcrux?"

"Yes … but how did you – I mean, how could you survive? I thought I was the only one who ever survived the Avada Kedavra?"

"All in good time, my boy. Right now you need to rest. I will bring assistance and we will heal you so you can truly have a happy Christmas here in Godric's Hollow with your friends." He lightly brushed his hand over the mussed black hair.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed his hand was no longer withered. "Your hand! How did you heal it?"

Again Dumbledore smiled. "I will explain everything, I promise. Right now, Harry, I want you to relax. Don't worry - everything will work out. Here, drink the potion to help with the pain."

He helped Harry lift his head so he could drink it down. After the cup was empty the green eyes stared at him intently. "This really isn't a dream? You are really alive?"

"Yes. Happy Christmas, Harry. Trust me, all will be well."

Harry's eyes drifted shut again to the sound of those comforting words. He felt the blanket being pulled up around him.

When he next opened his eyes, a beautiful glistening tree stood in the living room. His friends were busy decorating it. He eagerly looked around. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

They all froze and looked at him startled.

"Er, Harry, mate, he's dead, remember? Snape killed him," Ron stuttered awkwardly.

"No, he was here, he's not dead. I talked to him." Harry insisted.

"You were just dreaming," Ginny said soothingly.

Hermione went over to him. "It's the strong pain potions you'reon."

Frustrated, Harry attempted to sit up but then with a cry fell back again.

"I wasn't dreaming, it wasn't the painkillers, he was here! He said he'd come back and explain everything. He was alive, his hand was healed. He said 'Happy Christmas'!"

"Calm down, I'll mix up some herbs and make you a tea," Neville offered.

"_I_ believe you, Harry," Luna assured him.

"Thanks," he murmured, unsure if Luna believing him was a good thing.

"Do you like the tree we bought?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We also bought lots of food. I'm going to cook us a Christmas dinner tomorrow with everyone's help."

"Dumbledore said he'd come back with someone who could heal this wound," Harry stated.

He could see the confusion on all of his friends faces. He knew they thought he'd gone nutters but he was sure he had talked to Dumbledore. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, struggling against the pain once more. He wondered if the headmaster's hand had hurt this much before Snape hadhealed him. He couldn't help smiling softly at the thought that Snape had failed, thatsomehow Dumbledore had outsmarted him.

He felt his mood lighten. Even if his friends didn't believe him right now, they would realize soon enough that he was sane, as soon as Dumbledore came back.

Luna brought him a cup of eggnog, which he sipped while they decorated the tree. The smell of the fir tree was wonderful and he found himself humming along to Luna cheerily singing that she wanted a Crumple-Horned Snorkack for Christmas.

The pain was bearable because of the potion and the fact that he didn't move. Ginny had moved into the kitchen and had started baking cookies. She came out every so often holding one to his mouth to taste. Her face was slightly flushed from the hot oven, her eyes sparkled and he realized that despite his injury this was rapidly becoming one of the best Christmases he had ever had.

The sky soon grew darker and he realized with a disappointed start that Dumbledore had not returned. He started to doubt that he had been visited by him. Perhaps it really was just a dream. He joined in with the singing but his heart felt just a little heavier. It had been so wonderful knowing that darkness had not defeated the greatest defender of the light.

* * *

_A/N2: This is the second part of a trilogy. All take place after HBP. Part three will answer all your questions. It starts off with Dumbledore surprising Snape and then wraps up at Godric's Hollow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Severus Snape's Christmas Eve with Harry, Draco and someone from the past**

O Holy Night Lyrics 

Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure

_A thrill of hope_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks_

_A new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angels' voices_

The thin, sallow-faced, dark-haired wizard stood by the bed and regarded the young blond wizard who was fast asleep. Even though he hadn't wanted any harm to befall him, he was angry with the boy. His arrogance and thirst for power had cost him the one person in the world he truly trusted. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was now dead because of him. He should have tried harder to get the truth out of the spoiled young Malfoy. He should have forced him, tortured him – whatever it took. The second the thought had entered his head he regretted it. He could never have tortured the boy – he had always been his favourite. He sighed, running a hand through his black hair. It had been an arduous six months and even now Draco had still not fully recovered; he had, however, improved significantly since the end of June.

Severus Snape then went into the tiny kitchen, put the kettle on and heated up some soup for himself and Draco. The boy needed to eat more but Snape had just not had the patience to coax him.

"How are you, Severus?"

He froze. He recognised the voice but it couldn't be. He must be dreaming. A voice out of his past haunting him nightly in his dreams, a face that flashed before his eyes a million times as his Killing Curse hit him.

"Severus, turn around," came the demand gently.

His heart was racing; his skin felt clammy as he slowly turned.

There in front of him stood the old wizard.

Dumbfounded, Snape shook his head.

A moment of silence passed between them until the kettle whistled. The former headmaster calmly picked it up and poured two cups.

"Would you care to join me for a spot of tea, Severus?"

Trembling, the former Potions Master reached out and lightly touched Dumbledore's arm. "How? How did you survive?"

He handed Snape his tea. "Drink up, my boy. I promise I will explain it all later, but right now Harry Potter desperately needs your help."

Snape sneered and hastily took a sip, nearly burning his mouth in the process.

"Severus!"

"That arrogant whelp has been nothing but trouble!"

"He is the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Snape flinched slightly at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "How can I possibly help him? He doesn't listen to me; he always does the opposite of what I am trying to teach him; he's as cocky as his father was!" Snape spat.

"Severus, this really is getting tiresome. You don't hate Harry nearly as much as you think you do. However, none of that matters right now. He destroyed a Horcrux and he now has an injury as severe as mine was last year. He needs the potion you used to save my life," the former headmaster informed grimly.

"Can you bring him here? I can't leave Draco."

"Harry can't be moved. We will need to bring Draco with us. We have to go to Godric's Hollow."

Snape blanched. "Godric's Hollow?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Harry and his friends went there."

"I won't be welcomed – they believe me to be a killer – _your_ killer!"

"I will explain everything, now go and get the potion. I will carry it while you gather up Draco."

"Draco, he…" Snape's voice trailed off.

"I know what happened to him," he said gently before continuing. "He has come to our side. He lowered his wand in the tower, Severus. He never told you?"

Snape shook his head. He realized that Draco, after seeing him appear to kill the Headmaster, must have been terrified of him finding out that he had been about to switch sides.

Snape went into his brewing room and pulled out a flask containing a murky, rust-coloured liquid. He handed it, along with a number of other potions, to Dumbledore. Then he went into the tiny bedroom and gently shook the blond wizard awake. Draco looked at him warily. "Is is it t-time for another p-potion?"

"No; we need to leave now."

"I-is t-the D-dark Lord c-coming after m-me?" Draco asked, trembling.

"No, calm yourself. Draco, you need to know that the Headmaster is alive."

"I k-know," he whispered. "He was here b-before."

"I see," was all Snape said.

"W-where are we g-going?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Snape sighed. "A place called Godric's Hollow."

"T-that sounds f-familiar," the blond responded, wrinkling his brow.

Snape had no desire to explain. He reached down and lifted the blond to his feet. Draco tried in vain to suppress a whimper. "Just lean against me - I will hold you up. It will be time for a pain potion again after we arrive."

Dumbledore and Snape Apparated with Draco between them.

They arrived at Godric's Hollow in front of a small, two-storey cottage lit up with white twinkling lights. "This will be a wonderful Christmas!" declared Dumbledore. His two companions looked less than enthused.

The former headmaster knocked enthusiastically on the door as Snape and his charge stood back in the shadows.

Neville answered the door and then staggered back in shock.

A loud, "_Bloody hell_!" echoed across the room courtesy of Ron.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Happy Christmas all. Harry, I see that your friends thought you must have been hallucinating."

Harry smiled; his heart leapt at the sight of the beloved Headmaster. He truly was alive.

Dumbledore continued. "I assure you all that I am not a ghost. I will explain all ofthis momentarily. Right now it is imperative that Harry get a special potion. Severus, please come in."

As the words came out of the Headmaster's mouth, the black-haired wizard came in, dragging Draco. Four wands were immediately drawn. Only Harry and Luna hadn't moved.

"Children, please lower your wands. I assure you that your former Potions Master is still on our side as is your schoolmate – Draco."

He then went over to a chair and transfigured it into a sofa. "Here, Severus, place him down here."

Harry could only stare. Malfoy was positively grey in the face with dark shadows under his eyes. He seemed very weak and unable to walk. He all but collapsed on the sofa where Snape placed him.

Draco had realized with horror that Potter and all his friends were here. He turned his face inwards towards the pillow so he was partially hidden.

Snape coldly glared at everyone then went to the Headmaster to get the potions.

He walked over to Potter, who seemed to be in pain. He regarded him intently. He was rather surprised that he had been successful in finding, let alone destroying,a Horcrux.

Harry fought back the rage he felt at seeing the pale, thin face of the man who had treated him cruelly all those years at Hogwarts. He was very confused as to what had happened. Yet he couldn't deny that the Headmaster was very much alive and that Snape obviously hadn't killed him. He glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded reassuringly. He took the potion that was held out to him. When he had trouble lifting his head because of the pain, he was startled to realize that Snape's hand had shot out to assist in elevating him.

He drank the vile-tasting liquid down, closing his eyes tightly against the feeling of nausea that rose in him.

"You will need the same dosage every six hours," Snape informed him curtly.

Once the nausea wore off, Harry marveled at how much better he felt. The pain had already started to subside a little. He took a deep breath and very gingerly sat up.

"Harry? How do you feel?" asked Ginny as she ran over to sit beside him.

"Better, much better." He warily looked at Snape. He still found it hard to believe that the sallow-faced Death Eater had helped him.

"Professor Dumbledore … how did you survive? Harry saw you die; we were all at your funeral." Hermione asked tentatively.

Dumbledore conjured up a tray filled with glasses of eggnog and offered them to the occupants of the cottage; he took one himself and sat down on the hearth, warming himself by the fire.

While Ginny stayed by Harry's side and Snape went to give Draco a pain potion, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna gathered around the Headmaster like children around a storyteller.

"It all began over a year ago. Professor Snape was being watched closely by Lord Voldemort. The suspicions that he was a double spy were strong and especially instigated by Bellatrix Lestrange. Peter Pettigrew was sent to keep an eye on our former Potions Master during the summer. It was at this time that Narcissa Malfoy approached him and asked him to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and if need be to take over whatever task Lord Voldemort had given him. Unfortunately Bellatrix had gone along with her and there was no way that Severus could get out of it. So he made the Vow. We discussed it later that it was vital for him to find out what exactly Draco was to do."

He paused to drink some of the eggnog. He gave a contented smile afterwards.

"Warms the soul," he said to no-one in particular.

Severus did his best to get the information from Draco, but Draco, believing that the glory wouldn't be his, spoiled the plan. It wasn't until you, Harry, accidentally injured Draco and sent him to the hospital ward that the plan to kill me was finally revealed. Draco was in pain and shock and Severus was able to perform Legilimency on him. The only part missing was when the attempt would happen and how.

When Severus and I met I insisted that he kill me if he were put into a position where his life was at risk. With the Unbreakable Vow in place and when Draco failed to kill me, Severus was forced to follow through with this plan, although I had to plead with him in those last few moments." His gaze then went to Draco. "And I knew, Draco, that you would fail. You are not a killer."

"Just an insufferable git," Ron murmured under his breath.

"I ask you all to treat Draco with kindness; he is on our side now and he is recovering. He needs quiet and no bickering." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sir, what happened to him?' Hermione asked.

"Patience, my dear girl everything will be explained. That fateful night when Harry and I hunted for a Horcrux, I swallowed a poisoned liquid. It would have led to an agonizing death but I ended up ingesting water from the lake. The lake that is inhabited by Inferi. It saved my life for the moment but it also left me as an Inferi."

Gasps were heard around the room.

"When we returned to Hogwarts I was very weak, asmy body was starting to transform into that of an Inferi – a zombie-like creature that is a servant to the Dark Lord."

Neville stuttered, "Sir, are - are you an Inferi now?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Neville. I am not. Relax, please. The incident, as painful and uncomfortable as it was, turned out to my advantage. Without it I would have died. What Severus did not know was that I had drunk from the water. He was forced to carry through with our agreement – reluctantly, however, I might admit." He peered at Snape over his half-moon glasses.

The former Potions Master still looked to be in shock.

"When I was hit with the Killing Curse, I was not killed, since technically I was already an Inferi." He paused to sip from his eggnog again.

"But how come you're not one now?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"When my body fell out of thetower, it appeared technically dead but I was already an Inferi. If Professor Snape had viewed my body, he would have known, but no-one else at Hogwarts would have had the experience to recognize this. I ask you all: how does one kill an Inferi?"

No-one, not even Hermione, responded.

Dumbledore looked specifically at Harry. "What is the one thing Inferi are afraid of?"

"Fire," Harry responded as the idea of what had happened started to dawn on him.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Correct. My body was cremated, effectively killing the Inferi."

"But then wouldn't you have also died?" speculated Ginny.

Luna, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly piped out one word. "Phoenix."

"Well done, Luna," Dumbledore said, praising her. "Just before my body was cremated I was able to transform into my Animagus shape."

Harry gasped. "I saw a phoenix fly away at your funeral."

"Yes, you would have. As I'm sure you all remember, a phoenix is reborn by fire, it is the symbol of rebirth. I flew away in my Animagus shape and it took me many months to grow strong enough with Fawkes' help and tears in order to be able to transform back into my human shape." He lifted his hand, flexing it. "And as you can see as a bonus, my hand has completely healed."

Something happened then that shocked everyone in the room. Snape strode over to the Headmaster, then stopped, unsure of what to do next. Dumbledore stood up and hugged Snape. "I'm so sorry, dear boy, to have put you through all this, but I think you can now understand why it was so important. Lord Voldemort trusts you explicitly and you are our one source on the inside."

Snape pulled out of the embrace rather quickly but Harry could have sworn he saw a glint of moisture in the usually bitter man's eyes.

Snape sat down on the hearth beside the Headmaster as if wanting to be close to him so he wouldn't slip away again.

Dumbledore continued. "I have been watching the events. Harry, I was extremely proud of you for destroying the Horcrux, the one we thought had been in the cave. I'm very glad thatyou, with the help of all your wonderful friends, were able to trace it back to Grimmauld Place and to Mundungus. However, when I saw how badly hurt you were I knew I had to return and unite you with the one man who could heal you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said humbly. He then glanced over at the blond on the sofa. "What happened to Malfoy?"

Draco lay, exhausted, against the sofa; he had listened to the story with a growing sense of awe. He realized for the first time ever how truly wily the old Headmaster was and also how self-sacrificing. He was now even gladder to be on this side, even if it did mean having to tolerate the stares and comments of Potter and his friends. He knew they despised him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the gloating looks when Dumbledore explained what had happened. He knew he was a pathetic and pitiful version of his former self.

"Severus, I think you can best explain what happened."

Snape cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord was thrilled that the Headmaster was gone, as he always considered him to be a worthy but, of course, despised opponent. He was, however, furious that I could not longer return and play spy on the Order of the Phoenix for him. For that he blamed Draco and told him he was as useless and disloyal as his father. He then punished him by subjecting him to repeated Cruciatus Curses. I believe his intention was to push him over the edge to insanity. I had to interfere. I asked if he would grant him to me as a slave, once he recovered. The Dark Lord was so pleased that the Headmaster was dead, he conceded."

Neville had paled considerably upon hearing the news, andhe glanced in Draco's direction with pity in his eyes.

Snape continued. "Draco was in a coma until the end of September. He then slowly started to regain his senses. He was not able to speak until just a few weeks ago and his nerves are still very spasmodic. He is much too weak to walk or do much of anything by himself."

"We will help him," Dumbledore vowed.

Harry discovered that the pain had faded. He shakily got to his feet and made his way over to the Headmaster, who had risen to his feet.

"Sir, I'm glad you're still with us. I never had the chance to tell you … how much you mean, errr, how important you are to me. I really appreciate all you'vedone for me," Harry said quietly and awkwardly.

Dumbledore put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I am very glad to still be here to watch you defeat the Dark Lord. As you know, Harry, I am not afraid of death – I would never have pleaded with anyone to spare my life.'

Harry then realized that he should have picked up that clue.

"_No-one_ must know that I survived, other than, of course, the people in this room. I will assist you when I can but Harry, you know you must do the final act alone," Dumbledore remarked sadly.

He nodded. "I realized that after you had … well, after I thought that you had died."

Dumbledore hugged him. "Happy Christmas, dear boy."

"Happy Christmas, sir."

In the meantime, Hermione had quietly gone over to Ginny and quietly asked her something.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

She nodded. "I know he's been a miserable git but he's been through a lot and hopefully has changed a bit. After all he _is_, on our side now." She peered over at him. "He must be feeling very uncomfortable with all of us; I just want to extend an olive branch. If he doesn't accept it, then it will be his problem."

They both went into the kitchen. After a while Hermione came out with a bowl of Ginny's homemade oatmeal. She took a deep breath and made her way over to Draco. The blond looked at her with alarm.

She sat down across from him. He swallowed heavily. The glow from the fireplace and the twinkling white lights of the tree illuminated her hair. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled warmly. "I brought you some oatmeal. Ginny made it from Mrs. Weasley's recipe. I thought you might be hungry."

He reached out to take the bowl; he hated how his hand trembled. "T-thank you," he was able to say hoarsely.

She was glad that he took it and she was relieved that he seemed to appreciate her effort. She got up to leave again but he suddenly asked, "D-do you have t-to go?"

She looked startled. "No; did you want me to stay for a bit?"

His gray eyes looked into her hesitantly, and then he nodded. She smiled and sat down again, providing him with some company while he ate.

In the meantime, Ginny, Luna and Ron persuaded Harry to hang a few ornaments on the tree. At one point Harry noticed a star that seemed to be hanging crooked. He reached up to straighten it and at that same moment Ginny did also. Their hands touched. They looked at each other and Harry hastily let go of her hand, looking sheepish. Ginny, however, took his hand fiercely and pulled him over to her side of the tree so they would be hidden from the others' view. She reached up, kissing him softly. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

He heartily kissed her back "Happy Christmas, Ginny." He knew he shouldn't be kissing her; with all that still needed to happen he didn't want to endanger her, but it was Christmas and being here at Godric's Hollow was like being in another world. They kept on kissing until Ron loudly cleared his throat. They both blushed and then moved back to the front of the tree to continue hanging the ornaments.

Neville awkwardly made his way over to Dumbledore and quietly spoke to him. The Headmaster nodded but then, much to Neville's chagrin, he called Snape over.

Snape eyed his former student with much displeasure but as he listened to what Dumbledore was saying a different expression came over him. "Alright Longbottom, let's have a look at this."

Neville went to the other room and showed Snape the various plants he had used.

"I assume you concocted this potion in order to eventually try it on your parents?" Snape asked quietly.

Neville nodded. "I know it's still not strong enough for them and I need to seep the herbs and plants longer but the ones I used are known for their properties for nerve regeneration and brain stimulation."

Snape frowned. He could hardly believe that this awkward boy who fumbled his way through five years of potions had researched and come up with a potion that no-one else had ever thought of.

"I -I thought perhaps Malfoy…" His voice trailed off.

"Nothing you have shown me could hurt him, so it may be worth an attempt," Snape conceded.

"He wouldn't be healed with just one dose; if there _is_ improvement there would need to be more," Neville explained.

Snape's face twisted into something that could be construed as an attempt at a smile. "I realize that, Longbottom."

They went over to Draco who looked apprehensively at the two of them together.

"Longbottom has come up with a potion for you to try." He held his hand up to stop Draco's retort, which he knew would come. "I approve of all the ingredients - they may actually help you. As you know, your aunt tortured his parents into insanity under the Cruciatus Curse. He has been working on this potion in an attempt to perhaps heal them. It may be of assistance to you, if you are willing?"

Draco looked at Neville and wondered why on earth the Gryffindor would be willing to help him after all the years he had bullied him mercilessly.

Neville, as if reading his mind, responded. "It's Christmas."

With his heart beating uncomfortably, Draco reached out and took the potion offered. Screwing his eyes shut, he swallowed it all.

"Do you feel any different?"

He shook his head but then a moment later warmth flowed through his veins. He gasped as suddenly he felt the tenseness leave his body. "I feel better. My hands aren't shaking anymore." He held his hands up in front of him in awe.

"You also seem able to speak without stuttering," Snape added. He turned to Neville. "Well done, Longbottom." He then turned and went back to the Headmaster, leaving a shocked Neville in his wake.

Draco looked up at Neville and quietly whispered, "Thank you."

Harry watched what had occurred. He had despised Malfoy and his love of the Dark Arts but he had also felt a twinge of pity for him after seeing him lower his wand. He knew how scared he had been and likely must still be. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was watching him intently; he nodded softly as if reading his mind.

Harry straightened his shoulders and went over to his former nemesis. He sat down across from him in the chair that Hermione had occupied before. He held out his hand. "Truce."

The gray eyes widened. Draco hadn't expected this gesture. He stared at Harry, dumbfounded for a moment.

"We're on the same side now," Harry said quietly.

Draco lifted his hand and clasped Harry's. "Truce," he whispered back.

The Headmaster smiled. This truly was an unforgettable Christmas. Forgiveness was a special gift and he knew that Harry had just bestowed Draco with it. He looked around the room. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were busy winding a cranberry chain around the tree; Ron and Neville were sneaking cookies from the kitchen after noticing that the girls were preoccupied. Severus sat beside him quietly, also watching the activities. He seemed to be at peace for the first time in a long time as he spiked his glass of eggnog with some Firewhisky from a small flask he pulled out of his cloak. Dumbledore smiled contentedly.

"Happy Christmas all," he said quietly, raising his glass of eggnog in salute.

Shining, happy faces looked back at him and smiled. The warmth and glow of the magic Christmas united them all as the snow fell softly outside and the logs crackled in the fire. Whatever came in the days ahead, they had this special time to look back on and gain strength from.

* * *

O Holy Night Lyrics 

Placide Cappeau de Roquemaure

**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
O night, O Holy **Night,** O night divine!  
**


End file.
